


Тринадцать посылок

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Слава живёт, стараясь ни о чём не думать, запихнув поглубже свои воспоминания. Но тринадцать посылок вытащат их из Славы по клочкам и перетряхнут всю его душу.





	Тринадцать посылок

**Author's Note:**

> Это полноценная жесть. Я предупредила.
> 
> В рассказе не указано, но, если что, действие происходит в конце 90-х—начале 2000-х. В это время на почте ещё в ходу были ящики из ДВП (древесноволокнистых плит), а отправлять по почте продукты считалось обычным делом.
> 
> Саундтреки:  
> Selig — Knockin' On Heaven's Door  
> ASP — Blinded

_Первая_ посылка пришла в среду. Славу не так давно уволили с работы, так что он целыми днями валялся на диване перед телевизором. Денег с последней зарплаты оставалось мало, он как раз-таки выбрался в магазин за картошкой, хлебом и яйцами. А вернувшись, обнаружил в почтовом ящике извещение. Слава покрутил его в руках, оставил сумки дома и пошёл на почту.  
Посылка была тяжёлой. Он нёс её, стараясь не прижимать к куртке. Под ногами скрипел снег.   
Дома Слава грохнул ящик на стул в кухне. Ровным почерком на крышке указывалось, кому и от кого посылка, были подписаны адреса места отправления и места назначения. Посылка пришла из села. Ни улицы, ни номера дома указано не было. Область-район-село. Концы перетягивающей посылку бечёвки были прилеплены к ДВП сургучной печатью.   
Слава взялся за нож, подсунул лезвие под крышку, аккуратно приподнял её, потом сунул нож левее. Тонкие гвозди поддавались легко. Пряно-цветочный, смутно знакомый запах ударил в нос. Под крышкой была промасленная коричневая бумага. Слава потянул её концы: под ними было что-то белое, застывшее ровным слоем, словно парафин. Слава провёл по нему пальцем, поднёс его к носу. Цветочного запаха почти не чувствовалось, был другой.   
Шкварки загогулинами застывшие на сковородке. Ровные ломти белого, как снег, сала. Желейно-мягкая масса в горле. В древности у монголов была премилая пытка: человеку давали съесть кусок жирной баранины, а потом заливали ему в глотку холодную воду; жир застывал в желудке, принося мучительные боли. Слава не мог вспомнить, можно ли было как-то помочь несчастному.  
Пахло жиром.   
Слава прикрыл глаза. Постоял немного, потом полез на антресоли. Где-то там мама хранила кастрюли.   
Коробка с ёлочными игрушками. Лыжные ботинки. Старая сломанная мясорубка. Чугунная сковорода. Где же… где же... о вот она большая алюминиевая матовая купили когда дефицит был мама в ней варенье варила и я смеялся папа меня на плечах носил а мама варенье мешала снимала пену в раковину и в кастрюле булькало и оттуда пахло-пахло-пахло, а само варенье никогда не любил из-за приторной сладости. Слава поставил кастрюлю на плиту. Взялся за края бумаги, вытащил вместе с ней жир из ящика, вытряхнул в кастрюлю. Бумагу выкинул. Глянул на ровный белый кусок. Внутри виднелось что-то тёмное. Слава включил газ.  
Ушёл в ванную, умылся, посмотрел в потолок, на плитку с тёмными разводами в углу, послушал стук капель из подтекающего крана. По квартире плыл запах расплавного горячего и сочного жира. Слава достал из кармана джинсов коробочку монпансье, сунул прозрачно-красную конфету за щёку. Прогнал языком по рту, стукая ею по зубам.   
В кухне запах был сильнее: почти нестерпимым. Слава поморщился и заглянул в кастрюлю. В жёлтом полупрозрачном жире плавали куски мяса. Слава выключил газ.  
«Интересно, если вылить жир в раковину, он не застынет где-то в трубах».  
Рисковать он не стал. Выловил мясо из воды, плюхнул его в раковину. А жир вылил в полумраке в снег в роще неподалёку. Когда вернулся домой, мясо было ещё тёплым, тёмным, явно хорошо проваренным.  
«Что ж ты творишь, — он глянул на крышку, лежащую на полу, — Агеенко А. Е.?»  
Когда мясо остыло, он убрал его в морозилку.  
 _Вторая_ посылка пришла меньше чем через неделю. От бумаги в ней опять пахло чем-то пряно-цветочным. Внутри был жир. Слава длинным ногтем — надо бы подстричь их наконец чёрт но как же лень и куда я дел мамины маникюрные ножницы — ковырял оторванную сургучную печать с тонкими желобками от бечёвки.  
Пока жир топился в кастрюле, Слава сосал монпансье. Запах словно накрывал квартиру одеялом, похожим на паутину. Слава вяз в нём, сидя в комнате на потрёпанном диване, серая обивка которого местами была криво заштопана нитками на два тона темнее. Он смотрел на выцветшую — Слава не мог вспомнить, была ли она такой бледной с самого начала или посветлела и размылась со временем, — фотографию, стоящую на полке, перед рядом книг. С неё улыбалось двое мальчишек. Один из них был с выгоревшими на солнце волосами и носом в веснушках, другой, темноволосый и курчавый, щеголял улыбкой без переднего нижнего зуба — он вставил его через полгода — и еле заметной царапиной на подбородке. Оба были одеты в шорты и рубашки с короткими рукавами. Фотографию сделали в лагере. На ней им по тринадцать. Они только познакомились. Слава был по натуре мрачным и не компанейским, ехать в лагерь и вовсе не хотел, но там на удивление легко подружился с Артёмом и был вынужден признать, что лагерь — это не такое уж плохое место. Сказать по правде, в конце смены он даже не хотел уезжать. Артём был другим. Яркий и светлый, он всегда был в центре компании, и Славе даже льстило, что они теперь вроде как лучшие друзья. А ещё при каждом удобном случае за Артёмом увязывался брат — на четыре года младше — из другого отряда. А Слава с Артёмом от него сбегали: кто в здравом уме будет водиться с малолеткой?  
Слава сунул за щёку последний леденец из коробочки. Оставил её на журнальном столике в груде таких же.   
В жире плавали изогнутые белые кости, покрытые сероватым мясом. Слава снова вылил жир в роще, а мясо убрал в морозилку.  
Он хотел было начать очередную коробочку монпансье, но в ящике письменного стола, где они обычно хранились — к нему даже была приклеена бумажка с надписью «леденцы», — было пусто. Слава с силой задвинул ящик. Нужно было найти деньги.  
 _Третья_ посылка не заставила себя долго ждать. В следующий вторник Слава собрался с утра выбросить мусор, только подошёл к почтовым ящикам, через круглые маленькие дырочки увидел, что в его — число «44», облупившаяся краска, конец буквы «и» из слова «лохи», которое ровно и крупно вывел какой-то умелец, — лежит бумага. Это могли быть счета за квартиру, которые нечем оплачивать — вот же чёрт долг только больше станет и хер его погасишь, — могло быть письмо соседям, которое по ошибке положили не в тот ящик, или какая-нибудь реклама. Но Слава сразу решил, что это извещение об очередной посылке.   
И оказался прав.   
В подъезде было тихо, только жужжала лампочка. Потом мигнула и погасла. Слава приподнял руку — она казалась тяжёлой, — прищурился в полумраке, глядя на часы. Почта ещё работала. Слава нашарил в кармане паспорт и деньги. «Сначала в магазин за пивом, — решил он, — а потом на почту».  
Посылка была тяжёлой, Слава держал её обеими руками, водрузив сверху две бутылки «Балтики». Ему казалось, что он чувствует пряно-цветочный запах. С неба падал снег, белый, как жир.  
Слава поставил ящик на стул в кухне, откупорил первую бутылку. С наслаждением отпил. Взялся за нож.   
«Сдался ты мне, Агеенко, и твои тупые фокусы, — думал он, раздражённо поддевая крышку. — Ты от меня чего-то ждёшь? Так вот хрен тебе!»  
Внутри в промасленной, пахучей бумаге опять был жир. Слава вывалил его в кастрюлю, включил газ. Взял бутылку за горлышко, глотнув, уселся на стул, развалившись, расставив ноги, смотря в потолок с коричневыми разводами. Соседи затопили. Как раз в тот год, когда мама умерла. И с тех пор Славе было не до ремонта.  
Слава вспомнил, как мама радовалась вместе с ним, когда он получал от Артёма письма. Жили они далеко друг от друга, а дружбу рвать с концом лагерной смены не хотелось совершенно. Обменяться адресами оказалось наилучшей идеей. Слава помнил, как мама с улыбкой на всё лицо, которой у неё не было, наверное, с момента развода, вручила Славе первое Артёмово письмо. И помнил, как у самого отлегло от сердца: он до последнего боялся, что что-то не выйдет, что Артём забудет написать, потеряет адрес или попросту решит, что лагерный друг ему больше не нужен, свои старые друзья дороже. Но Артём написал. О том, что в школе появилась новая учительница по музыке, красивая аж дух захватывает и молодая, — а какие сиськи! — о том, что ему перепали кассеты с боевиками и — по секрету — с кое-чем посочнее. О том, что брат достаёт по-прежнему: всё-то ему хочется, что и брату, а он мелкий, ещё не дорос, ничего не понимает.   
Запах жира становился всё сильнее и сильнее.  
Слава долго не мог написать ответ. Ему казалось, что всё, происходящее с ним, недостаточно интересно. Ему-то не перепадают кассеты. И учителей новых нет, да и вообще самый молодой педагог в их школе — физрук, в профиль напоминающий шимпанзе. Да у него даже брата нет.  
Теперь Слава и не помнил, что в конце концов ответил. Помнил только, что волновался, что уж теперь-то Артём точно решит, что не нужна ему переписка с человеком, которого он, возможно, больше никогда не увидит.   
Но опять ошибся.   
Они переписывались ещё не год и даже не три.  
Слава допил пиво. Открыл вторую бутылку.  
Да, они переписывались, пока не окончили школу. С тех пор прошло уже семь лет. С тех пор Слава не получал ни писем, ни посылок. Ничего, кроме счетов, которые доводили до бешенства.  
Слава подошёл к плите, уставился в желтоватый жир. Внутри плавали куски мяса.  
Слава выключил газ, допил большими глотками пиво. Опьянеть не удалось, но Слава этого и не хотел. Если бы собрался напиться, купил бы водку и не заморачивался.   
Жир вылил в роще. Ему было смешно. С неба на него смотрели звёзды, и Слава стал таращиться на них в ответ.  
Дома он убрал мясо в морозилку.  
Через два дня Славу, наконец, взяли на работу. Он и до этого ходил на собеседования, но всё бестолку. Но — неожиданно для него самого — удалось. Взяли грузчиком в магазин. Работы было немного, а зарплата небольшая, но Слава был рад и этому. И так пришлось занимать у приятеля. А долг за квартплату стал больше.  
Получив извещение о _четвёртой_ посылке, Слава не удивился. Он в тот вечер чувствовал только одно: усталость. Было уже поздно, и он решил, что забежит за посылкой завтра в обеденный перерыв, если он не совпадает с перерывом на почте. Хотелось монпансье: Слава сосал их с тех пор, как бросил курить. Сначала вроде как занимал рот чем-то другим. А потом понял, что без сигарет прекрасно обходится, а вот конфет ему не хватает.   
«Вместо одной привычки получил другую», — шутил он с приятелями.  
Бросил курить он из-за мамы. Не то чтобы она просила или ругалась, застав его с сигаретой. Просто однажды она сказала: «Ох, Слава, лучше бы бросил».  
Слава на это только пожал плечами, отмахнулся и устроился на кресле-кровати. Утром она, как всегда, ушла раньше: торопилась на работу, а Слава спал, пропуская первую пару в районном ПТУ, где учился. Проснувшись по будильнику, он решил пропустить и остальные, валялся дома перед телевизором. А потом ему позвонили.   
Сказали: автоавария.   
Сказали: Лидию Михайловну сбила машина.   
Сказали: скрылся с места преступления.   
Сказали: она в морге.  
Славе было девятнадцать. И он раньше никогда не задумывался о том, что любил свою маму. Похороны организовал сам. Приехали родственники, выказывали соболезнования, скинулись на венок, помогли приготовить еду. Поминки провели на маминой работе. Потом Слава пришёл домой. На кресле-кровати улёгся отец: приехав, он сказал, что не мог бросить сына в такой час. Слава только кивнул, не стал возражать, что он бросил их с мамой ещё десять лет назад. Глупости. Было и прошло. Спасибо, папа, что приехал хотя бы на её похороны а мог бы трахать как ни в чём не бывало свою молоденькую суку ходить в парк аттракционов со своими детишками сколько им уже? Столько, сколько было мне, когда ты свалил от нас?   
Отец храпел. Слава надеялся, что его новая жена ненавидит храп. Он вышел на балкон, босые ноги заколол и подморозил по-осеннему холодный бетон. Слава впервые за день закурил. Посмотрел на сигарету, на рыжие искорки, застрявшие в пепле.  
«Ох, Слава, лучше бы бросил».  
Он не давал обещание. Мама и не просила по-настоящему. Он не был обязан это делать. Но иначе он не мог.   
Он чувствовал вину.  
Он чувствовал, что не сказал ей что-то важное, что был обязан сказать.  
На следующее утро отец уехал, и с тех пор Слава его не видел. Напоследок он дал ему денег — опять откупается но спасибо хоть за это гондон, — и Слава оставил их до лучших времён. Они до сих пор лежали в комнате, под паркетом, в углу.  
Перерыв на почте, к счастью, не совпадал с перерывом на Славиной работе. Он зашёл за посылкой. Хотел оставить её дома нераспечатанной до вечера: там ведь всё равно мясо, он знал. Но не смог. Жадно втянув пряно-цветочный запах, вывалил жир в кастрюлю.  
Вышел на балкон: бетон под ногами замело снегом.   
Снег был похож на песок на пляже. Слава помнил, как они с мамой поехали летом к морю к дальним родственникам. Было жарко. Было замечательно. Мама улыбалась. А Славу точила неприятная мысль: месяц без писем. Разве это отдых?! Когда они вернулись домой, мама разрешила ему позвонить. «Только недолго, — сказала она. — Межгород». Слава кивнул. В трубке — сквозь помехи — гудки. А где-то там, за тысячи километров, надрывается телефон. И к нему несётся светловолосый мальчишка. И у Славы забьётся сердце, едва он услышит этот, словно подзабытый, звонкий голос.   
Слава подошёл к кастрюле, глянул внутрь: мясо с костями, со светлой опалённой кожей.  
Артём не раз рассказывал, как они бывали у бабушки с дедушкой в деревне, а однажды они с братом смотрели, как дед забивает свинью. Артём писал об этом в письме: «Было интересно, дед так подробно всё рассказывал. Я держал таз, в который он кидал внутренности. Как он большой чашкой зачерпывал кровь из грудины! А брат, неженка, всё норовил сбежать, говорил, что это мерзко и гадко. И-д-и-о-т».  
Слава оставил мясо остывать, а сам поспешил на работу. Жир он позже — в темноте — снова растопил и слил в роще.  
 _Пятая_ посылка пришла после новогодних праздников. Славе уже стало казаться, что посылок больше не будет, но, получив очередное извещение, он решил, что, скорее всего, в праздники почта не работала, потому Агеенко А. Е. не мог ничего отправить или отправил, но посылка пролежала на каком-нибудь складе дольше обычного.   
На работе даже выдали премию в честь Нового года. И Слава не смог отказать себе в удовольствии: накупил коробочек леденцов. Сам праздник он провёл у друзей. Почти все были пьяные и женатые. Хотя кто-то разведён, а кто-то завязал. Слава не пил. Просто не хотел. Слушал обращение президента и ел оливье. Под бой курантов вышел на балкон: пососать монпансье. Он тогда вспомнил, как на один Новый год его отпустили к Артёму. Мамина мама тогда заболела, лежала при смерти, и она не могла не поехать к ней. Но Славу с собой брать не хотела, чтобы он не видел этого, чтобы у него был нормальный праздник. Слава хотел с ней: что ему делать тут? С приятелями пить — да-да мама все пьют да-да палёный портвейн или не портвейн это вовсе горькая бодяга может гонит кто я не знаю я в этом не сильно шарю ты же знаешь я больше по части посиделок дома перед телеком или за книжками да-да мама весь в отца но никогда не брошу жену с ребёнком — вообще не хотелось. И тогда мама позвонила Артёмовым родителям. Сказала: так и так, мама моя совсем плоха, не могу её бросить, а сыну зачем это видеть? Мальчики дружат, летом опять вместе в лагере были, письма вон, а счёт за прошлый месяц за телефон такой пришёл, что они точно болтали втихаря, можно он с вами Новый год встретит? Согласие было получено. Так Слава впервые приехал к Артёму и его семье. Они сидели в его комнате, слушали музыку, листали журналы, и Артём показывал ему свои сокровища: кассеты, игру, где волк под монотонный писк ловил в корзину яйца, наклейку с голой женщиной на дверце шкафа с внутренней стороны. А ещё Артём накричал на брата, который подслушивал под дверью.  
«Знаешь, что любопытной Варваре оторвали, а?» — спросил он, ухмыляясь в лицо — большие глаза, потрескавшиеся губы, шрам, рассекающий левую бровь, светлая чёлка торчком — брату. Тот не шелохнулся.  
«Хер оторвали, потому что она была не бабой, а мелким говнюком», — доверительно сообщил Артём.  
Слава немного боялся, что за праздничным столом с семьёй Артёма ему будет не по себе. Но обошлось. Все вели себя так, будто каждый Новый год встречают впятером. Слава помнил, что сидел между Артёмом и его братом, а на языке пузырился Тархун.  
Слава поморгал, перевёл взгляд с расчерченного разводами потолка на стол. Он забыл выкинуть бумагу из посылки. Слава взял её в руки и поднёс к носу. Пряно-цветочный запах. А под ним жир. Слава выбросил бумагу в мусорное ведро, а сам подошёл к плите, глянул в кастрюлю.   
В прозрачно-жёлтом жире темнели комки.   
«Органы какие-то, — решил Слава. — Почки. Печень. А это что? Селезёнка, что ли?» Слава пригляделся: ещё в жире плавало нечто, похожее на свободно скрученный моток полупрозрачной верёвки.  
«Кишки», — понял Слава, сунул руку в карман. Загремел банкой монпансье. Положил одну в рот — будто с запахом жира. Со вкусом жира. Ему уже начало казаться, что этот запах не выветривается, после того как он выливает жир и открывает все окна настежь.  
Вскоре коробочка монпансье кончилась. Полетели рабочие дни. Выходные Слава пролежал на диване. Телевизор стал радовать помехами, и Слава перешёл на книги. У мамы была большая библиотека, она досталась частично от бабушки. Когда та умерла, мама продала её дом, а книги забрала. Больше ничего из её дома — только книги. Они были старыми. Слава любил их уже за это. За желтизну страниц и запах пыли.   
На работе он болтал с Леной: новой улыбчивой продавщицей из хлебобулочного отдела. Она кого-то ему напоминала. И от этого почему-то становилось одновременно и радостно, и тоскливо.   
Потом пришла _шестая_ посылка. На почте суровая и крупная женщина — над её верхней губой росли смачные усы, которым, должно быть, позавидовал не один мужчина, — поинтересовалась басом:  
— Что же тебе такое шлют тяжёлое?  
— Да это родственники из деревни, — чуть помедлив, ответил Слава. — То-сё, подкормить голодающий город.  
— Это хорошее дело… Мне сестра раньше сало слала.  
— А потом? — Слава взялся за посылку.  
— А потом старая стала и переехала к дочери в город.  
Он хотел было уйти, но у двери развернулся:  
— А вы от посылки запаха никакого не чувствуете?  
— Не портится ничего, не волнуйся, — улыбнулась женщина.  
— Да нет... Просто от них всех пахнет так... хотя, когда запаковано, может, не чувствуется… А мне уже мерещится, потому что я знаю, как пахнет внутри.  
— Нет, не чувствовала. А как пахнет?  
— Ну так… Резко. Пряно-цветочно.   
— Одеколон, может, какой? — предположила женщина. — Чтобы, если испортилось, не воняло?   
— Наверное, — кивнул Слава.  
Дома, поставив жир топиться, стал разбираться в вещах. Давно не убирался. Полез в ящики, нашёл старые тетради, рисунки, учебник по биологии. Старый. Кажется, ещё мамин. «Человек». Красивый и потрёпанный. Слава бережно полистал его, разглядывая картинки, отложил в сторону.  
Ему казалось, что он в этом ящике хранил все письма. От первого до последнего. Десятки рассказов о жизни от человека, который жил далеко. Который любил выпить. Любил анекдоты. Любил «The Beatles». Любил американские боевики. Часто не ночевал дома — пропадал у друзей. Ни разу так и не приехал в гости к Славе, хотя хотел. Не мог никак найти общий язык с младшим братом. Хотел отправиться путешествовать. На совершеннолетие родители подарили ему мотоцикл, и он обещал прокатить на нём Славу, но так и не срослось. Столько всего так и не случилось безумно много мечтал-мечтал-мечтал ночами спать не мог всё думал и представлял слова и картинки мелькали в голове и — ничего, совсем ничего, будто сглазил.   
Ни одного письма в ящике не было. Слава задвинул его с грохотом.  
В кастрюле обнаружился большой кусок чего-то похожего на мешочек. Слава присмотрелся. В учебнике как раз была картинка: на левой странице тушка зайца в разрезе, на правой схематичный человек с прорисованными органами.   
Точно, желудок.  
Слава помнил, как Артём рассказывал, что бабушка, запихивая внутрь мясо, делала из него вкусную штуку. «Тебе обязательно надо попробовать», — говорил Артём. Слава так и не попробовал. Он даже не мог вспомнить, как это называется.  
Ему уже начало казаться, что он пометил всю рощу своим жиром.  
В середине следующей недели к Славе подошла Лена.  
— Сигареты не найдётся? — спросила она и растянула в улыбке бледно-красные губы.  
— Не курю. — Слава криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ох, жаль.   
Лена смотрела на него, и Слава сказал:  
— Может, поужинаем вместе?  
Она улыбнулась ещё шире. Помада была накрашена не совсем ровно. Слава видел, что у правого угла рта она выходит за контур губ.  
— Может, у меня дома? — спросила она. — Я вкусно готовлю.  
— Было бы замечательно, — кивнул Слава.  
Подумал: надо купить цветы и вино и всё будет в порядке всё будет великолепно.  
Артём часто писал или рассказывал при встрече о своих подружках. Слава томился и завидовал. У него с этим делом было глухо: он только дрочил. На один из праздников — Слава уже не помнил на какой — Артём подарил ему колоду эротических карт и похабно улыбнулся. Слава так же улыбнулся в ответ. Колоду он просмотрел из любопытства и запрятал поглубже в шкаф. Боялся, что мама увидит. И не мог на неё смотреть.   
В этот же день пришла посылка. Слава увидел извещение — и кинулся на почту. Еле успел. _Седьмая_ посылка была тяжёлой, как и все остальные. Ветер трепал снег. И Славе казалось, что из-под крышки вылетает белый пар с запахом пряностей, цветов и жира.  
Слава поставил посылку в кухне, посмотрел на часы: до выхода из дома ещё было время, а до дома Лены он легко дойдёт пешком или в крайнем случае пробежится слегка. Ничего страшного, будет выглядеть чуть запыхавшимся, будто студент на первом свидании. Свежо. Надо бы ещё побриться, не повредит, женщины любят гладкие щёки любят целоваться любят вино любят цветы да хорошо что я купил цветы розовые розы пошлые розы мадам я вам цветы а вы мне свою вагину и мы попробуем потрахаться будто влюблённые а если у меня не встанет не обессудьте это всё цветы их запах напоминает мне о посылках, ох, нет, я не буду о них рассказывать. Никому.  
Слава вывалил жир в кастрюлю. Ему казалось, что она стала у дна темнее, чем была раньше. Включив газ, он ушёл в ванную. Под монотонное жужжание бритвы Слава вспомнил, как был у Артёма в последний раз. Он до этого бывал у него довольно часто, после того как окончил школу. Но последний, пожалуй, был самым запоминающимся.   
Была зима. Хорошая: снега навалило с вечера, но было не ужасно холодно. И Артём предложил сходить на горку.   
«Тут недалеко, между домами, длинная, класс, как в детстве». — Он подмигнул.  
«Может, ты ещё в санки влезть предложишь?» — засмеялся Слава.  
«Не поместимся, — серьёзно и немного грустно констатировал Артём. — Но картон нас спасёт».  
На горку пошли ближе к вечеру, прихватив коробку из-под телевизора, пылившуюся на лоджии. Брат увязался за ними.  
«Заведи себе уже бабу, — посоветовал ему Артём. — Достал за мной таскаться».  
Пришлось дождаться, пока громкие дети с мамашами уйдут. Горка оказалась хорошая, скользкая, и катались они с неё долго. Слава с Артёмом даже немного подрались, не поделив самый хороший кусок картона. А Артёмов брат только смеялся. Звонко-звонко. И Слава думал: мальчишка, мелкий мальчишка, такой же, каким был, когда таскался за Артёмом тогда в лагере. Другие меняются, а он нет.  
Покончив с бритьём, Слава немного посидел в ванной, подумал, что надо починить кран. И разобраться с потолком в ванной и в кухне. Если бы мама была жива, она бы не запустила так квартиру. Нашла бы мастера или попросила помощи у друга или соседа. Это если бы Слава не согласился. А Слава в начале бы поупрямился, но, как только узнал бы о её планах «позвонить дяде Мише», тотчас же заявил, что сам всё сделает. Мужчина он или как? Пусть его маму бросил муж, но мужчина у них в семье остался. И мама может быть спокойна: он способен сделать всё что угодно.   
Слава подумал, что пора, пошёл в кухню, привычно глянул в кастрюлю.   
Кусок мяса. И рядом что-то светлее. Кожа. Много кожи. Кожи, натянутой на кости. А между ними, наверное, немного мышц. Много-то быть не может: откуда много мышц в кистях рук?  
Слава покачнулся и схватился пальцами за кухонную тумбу. Задышал ртом, глотая жирный воздух.  
Ногти были ровно подстрижены.  
Его вырвало на пол.  
Слава зажал себе нос рукой, другой мазнул по ручке, выключающей газ. Кинулся в туалет.  
Его вырвало ещё раз.  
Бутерброды, которые он ел на обед, смешались с водой.   
Из Славиного рта текла струйка слюны. Белой, как жир. Его скрючило новым рвотным позывом.  
Он закрыл глаза, откинулся спиной на стену, ногами упёрся в другую до боли. Перед глазами стояли аккуратные, чуть опалённые фаланги пальцев. Во рту было кисло. Не помешали бы леденцы. Слава оторвал кусок туалетной бумаги, вытер подбородок, кинул мокрую бумагу в унитаз, смыл. Поднялся, пошатнувшись. Старательно умылся в ванной. Вернулся в кухню и ещё раз заглянул в кастрюлю.  
Он и так догадывался. Но одно дело догадываться, а другое — знать. Есть вещи, о которых лучше не знать: к примеру, о том, что твой отец трахает какую-то студентку пока мама на работе или о том что тебе по почте присылают... Слава глубоко вздохнул. Выловил варёные руки и кусок мяса из жира.  
Подумал: «Как же я ненавижу тебя, Агеенко А. Е., блядская ты сука!»  
Самое время было забить на всё, закопать руки, да и остальные куски в лесу поглубже, чтобы до них не добрались бродячие собаки, вылить жир, а перед этим сходить на свидание. Наконец-то. Расслабиться. Лена ведь хорошая. Одинокая и хорошая. А ещё чем-то напоминает Славе его маму.   
Но Слава никуда не пошёл. Позвонил Лене и извинился. А руки убрал в морозилку.  
Слава думал, что Лена обидится, и приготовился долго перед ней извиняться. Лена же жестом остановила поток его слов, сдобренных чувством вины, и сказала:  
— Ничего страшного. Не вышло, так не вышло. Я прекрасно поужинала одна.  
— Прости, — ещё раз вырвалось у Славы.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулась Лена. — Я и не думала, что что-то выйдет, — призналась она. — Вообще удивилась, когда ты предложил поужинать. И как-то то, что всё сорвалось, было закономерным.  
— А почему тебе так казалось? — спросил Слава.  
Лена задумчиво покусала губу — помада чуть смазалась.   
— Не знаю. Ты такой... — Она поводила пальцами в воздухе. — Будто тебе всё это не нужно.  
Слегка смазанная помада ей странным образом шла.  
 _Восьмая_ посылка вызвала едва заметную дрожь, хотя Слава не сомневался, что получит её. Увидев извещение, Слава с тоской посмотрел на стоящую на подоконнике в подъезде банку из-под кукурузы, забитую окурками. Покурить бы а ещё купить билет на поезд уехать подальше уехать навсегда будто прошлого нет будто позади ничего пропасть, будто «позади» нет, есть только «вперёд». Слава вспомнил, как однажды поехал к Артёму. Правда, тогда они уже разругались. И он его так и не увидел, зато долго стоял под окнами. Артём должен был быть дома. Дома был и его отец, и мать, и брат. Дома у Славы не было никого. Отец — с другой семьёй. Мать — в могиле. А сам Слава у чужих окон, представляет чужую жизнь.   
Вернувшись с почты, Слава привычно вдохнул пряно-цветочный запах, а за ним — аромат жира. Поставил его топиться. Схватился за карман. Коробочка монпансье была пустая.  
«Написать ему, что ли, — подумал Слава. — Пусть хоть леденцов пришлёт, если не жлоб».  
Слава пошёл в комнату, стал перебирать коробочки на столе. Вдруг где-то завалялась конфета, да-да должна была ведь специально оставлял в какой-то коробочке смеялся тогда ещё сам с собой мол устрою себе игру найди когда приспичит и вот — приспичило. Он перетряс все коробочки, ни в одной не стучало. Решил: должно быть, прилипла. Стал открывать одну за другой. Руки дрожали.  
Когда они с Артёмом ругались, их обоих трясло от злости.   
«Какая мерзость! — рыкнул Артём. — И с этим... с этим ты собирался находиться со мной?»  
«Да какое тебе дело? — Слава сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. — Я разве что сделал?»  
«Ты, блядь... ты... — Артём едва ли не впервые на Славиной памяти не мог найти слов. — Ты думаешь того, что ты — пока — ничего не сделал, хватит?»  
Слава сглотнул, сказал чуть спокойнее:  
«Ты же знал до этого, так почему сейчас это так важно стало, а?»  
«Я не знал... Я догадывался. — Артём выделил последнее слово. — А сейчас ты... блядь. Какой же ты мудак!»  
«Артём! — Слава злился, а ещё ему было больно и обидно, и слова подобрать всё никак не получалось. — Давай не будем горячиться. Я ничего не сделаю, обещаю. Нельзя же так… Ты мой лучший друг».  
«Нихуя не друг, — мотнул головой Артём. — У меня нет друзей-пидоров».  
Слава нашёл леденец. Жёлтый. Он был в маленькой чёрной коробочке с разноцветными фруктами на крышке.   
Он тогда так глупо прокололся. И было безумно обидно. Они ведь так долго были друзьями, невзирая даже на расстояние. Он ездил к ним в гости: родители Артёма всегда интересовались его делами, даже пытались что-то всунуть на обратной дороге — сначала: передай маме, потом: худо-то без мамы, — и даже, казалось, по-своему любили. Брат перестал хвостиком ходить за Артёмом. Он запирался в своей комнате.  
Слава тогда не хотел, чтобы всё кончалось так. Очень не хотел. Но Артём сказал: убирайся. Сказал: видеть тебя больше не желаю. Сказал: не вздумай звонить. И, тем более, писать.  
Слава сунул конфету в рот, пошёл в кухню. В кастрюле плавали стопы.   
Слава думал, что его вырвет, но вместо этого он разрыдался.  
К Лене стал подкатывать какой-то молодой парень. Кажется, он работал в ДК по соседству.  
«Певун», — звали его продавщицы постарше.  
«Пидор», — постановил Слава. Ну да, он сам не по женщинам, но пидорство — это не ориентация, это состояния души. Вот охмурит Лену этот певун-пидор, наделает ей детей и свалит, и Лена будет плакать, как мама когда-то.   
«Не твоё дело», — напомнил себе Слава.  
В свой день рождения он проснулся среди ночи. Спать больше не хотелось. Он умылся, глянул на разводы на потолке. Подумал, что с ними надо что-то делать. От нечего делать стал отжиматься, пока не выбился из сил. Увидев извещение, он совсем не удивился. Слишком устал. Кинулся на почту, будто сгорал от нетерпения. Усатая женщина ждала его. _Девятая_ посылка уже стояла на прилавке.  
— Так и знала, что ты придёшь ещё сегодня, — сказала она. — Ох как любят тебя твои родственники!  
— О да, ещё как любят, — усмехнулся Слава.  
На улице было холодно. Интересно, это самая холодная зима или нет вдруг прямо сейчас погода творит очередной рекорд покруче чем спортсмены на Олимпийских играх.   
Стоило открыть посылку, в лицо привычно дохнуло пряно-цветочным запахом. Слава вытряхнул жир в кастрюлю.  
С тех пор как они поругались, он звонил время от времени: не мог так просто оставить всё, что было. Хотя был обижен, этого не отнять. Он звонил, когда Артёма не было дома. Иногда трубку поднимал кто-то из родителей. «Как он?» — спрашивал Слава. «В порядке», — отвечали ему, рассказывали об Артёмовой жизни. Отец в конце разговора обязательно добавлял: «Жаль, что вы поругались», а мать: «Надеюсь вы поскорее помиритесь». Если трубку поднимал брат, Слава получал ехидный смешок, несколько матерных слов и подробные указания, куда ему стоит идти со своими идиотскими вопросами.  
Слава глотал оскорбления. Конечно, он был на Артёмовой стороне. Он же его брат.  
Слава таращился в потолок, перед глазами, в воздухе, кружились воспоминания.   
Потом подошёл к кастрюле. Внутри, в жире, плавал только один кусок. Слава присмотрелся, фыркнул. Раз! — и из его горла полился смех.  
«О боже, — подумал он, — лучший, блядь, подарок на день рождения — это сердце!»  
А потом подумал: «Такие вещи лучше отправлять по другому поводу. На день всех влюблённых уж точно лучше подойдёт. Или на годовщину отношений, которых нет... Даже посылка не десятая, не юбилейная... Идиот».  
Слава топнул зло ногой, хлопнул дверью кухни. В комнате он тут же наткнулся на гору коробочек из-под монпансье на журнальном столике. Собрал все с грохотом в пакет. И выкинул. Ещё бы ремонт сделать всё ведь начинается с малого точно сделаю на днях ох какой я молодец!  
В выходные Слава съездил в магазин стройматериалов, присмотрел плитку на потолок в ванную и в кухню. Осталось дожить до зарплаты, он и так занял у Лены на пельмени.  
 _Десятую_ посылку Слава забирал в день, когда снег стал подтаивать. Удивительно, того и гляди весна настанет и жить станет веселее мама любила весну и я раньше любил и Артём тоже… а вот его брат терпеть её не мог.   
Посылку он вскрыл привычным движением ножа. Вытряхнул жир в кастрюлю. Утащил ящик в комнату, чтобы поставить к остальным, возвышающимся двумя стопками за креслом. Мог бы выкинуть, конечно, но мало ли что вдруг пригодятся поставить куда-то чтобы повыше было я ведь ремонт делать буду да и адрес тут мой как-то это не очень, чёрт возьми.   
Он сел на диван, уставился в выключенный телевизор.   
Уже тогда он знал, что Артём болен. И, может, Артём понял по его взгляду, что он знает, увидел там жалость и взбесился оттого окончательно. Он и так был на нервах, а тут это.  
Артём говорил все те грубые слова, орал, а его глаза были спокойными и грустными. Артём хотел, чтобы они расстались так. Чтобы Слава не видел, как он умирает, чтобы Слава его ненавидел и чувствовал обиду, но не боль.  
Артём был слишком хорошим другом.  
И Слава принял его правила игры. Но в звонках не мог себе отказать. Казалось, без звонков он не сможет жить.  
«Привет. Как там Артём?»  
«Заткни хлебало. Хуёво ему».  
Короткие гудки.  
Межгород.   
Слава найдёт деньги хотя бы на это. Раз Артём не хочет, чтобы он был рядом.  
В кастрюле было мясо. Славе пришлось достать из морозилки пельмени, чтобы впихнуть туда содержимое посылки. Он привычно вылил жир. Интересно, когда снег сойдёт, он станет виден? Или его давно слизали бездомные собаки?  
Лена явно встречалась с Певуном. Слава говорил себе, что это не его дело. Однажды он видел, как они шли под руку. Оба улыбались. Он то уж точно не продинамит её как я он то не боится у него то всего этого нет: нет посылок, нет морозилки, забитой расчленённым телом, нет горы ящиков, нет всех этих воспоминаний.... Слава усмехнулся: а с чего бы Певуну по-пидорски бросать Лену? Не все мужчины такие, как его отец. Не все люди расстаются. Не все несчастливы. Это Слава вязнет в прошлом, как в жиру.  
В почтовом ящике его ждало извещение. Он получил _одиннадцатую_ посылку. Ночью подморозило. Растаявший было снег застыл на дороге причудливыми фигурами. Слава запнулся и чуть не упал, прижал посылку крепче к груди.  
Будто она — это что-то дорогое.  
Единственно дорогое.  
Слава поставил ящик на стул, взялся за нож. Вспомнил улыбку Лены. А потом — мамину. Ему тогда было лет шесть, мама была довольная просто донельзя, мама была в платье, губы накрашены — помада у правого угла рта чуть выходит за контур губ, — ресницы длинные и чёрные-пречёрные. У них с отцом свидание: поход в театр. А Слава остаётся с крёстной. Мама на прощание его обнимает. От неё пахнет весельем, а ещё...  
Слава широко раскрыл глаза, нож выпал из рук, звякнул о пол, но ему было плевать, он побежал в комнату, распахнул дверцы маминого шкафа. Он не открывал его с того момента, как придирчиво выбирал ей костюм для похорон. Туда же он пихнул коробку с её косметикой: выкинуть не смог, но видеть постоянно тоже был не в состоянии. Он стал рыться во флакончиках, коробочках и пузырьках. Мама же не выкинула его жаль было но пользоваться перестала вот как отец ушёл так и перестала где же он где же...  
Слава наткнулся пальцами на флакон. Красная крышка. Золотистая, как расплавленный жир, жидкость. «Красная Москва».  
Слава открутил крышку, вдохнул пряно-цветочный запах.  
Пока жир топился, он нюхал духи. Вспоминал маму, вспоминал, как она говорила, что дружбу надо ценить. Вспоминал, как дрожали руки после очередного разговора с родственниками Артёма. Хотелось быть рядом с ним. Хотелось держать его за руку, пока он умирает. С мамой не смог, но с ним-то сможет. И скажет то, что не сказал. Чтобы на этот раз без сожалений. Чтобы двигаться дальше.  
В жире было мясо и член. Слава глубоко вздохнул, скрипнул зубами. И с трудом запихнул всё это в морозилку.  
Снег начал таять уже по-настоящему. Слава достал осеннее пальто: ему нравилось чуть мёрзнуть. Лена гуляла с Анатолием — Слава учился даже в мыслях не называть его певуном-пидором.  
 _Двенадцатая_ посылка почему-то не казалась тяжёлой. Прежде чем открыть её, он вытащил мамины духи из шкафа. К собственному удивлению, под бумагой он обнаружил сложенный вдвое тетрадный листок. Отложил в сторону. Бухнул жир в кастрюлю.  
Слава отлично помнил последний звонок в квартиру Артёма. Он знал, что не услышит мат: Артёмов брат не так давно съехал и в родительском доме бывал редко. Трубку поднял отец. Сказал: «Ему было больно».  
«Что-то случилось?» — разволновался Слава.  
«Врачи давали две недели».  
Отец Артёма замолчал. В трубке шумело, где-то на периферии слышались короткие гудки.  
«И он...» — Слава так и не смог договорить, сердце, казалось, встало камнем в горле.  
«Исчез», — сказал отец.  
«Что?» — выдохнул Слава.  
«Исчез», — повторил он.  
«Но...»  
«Не знаю, — ответил отец на незаданный вопрос, помолчал и сказал: — Говорят, собаки уходят умирать подальше от дома».  
Он не сказал привычное: «Жаль, что вы поругались». И Слава понял, что мысленно Артёма уже похоронили. Наверное, если он не найдётся, вскоре устроят похороны с пустым гробом. Где бы он ни был, болезнь всё равно убьёт его.  
«Но он же не собака», — подумал Слава, слушая гудки в трубке. И вспомнил, что Артём мечтал путешествовать. Может, решился. Поехал к морю, как в фильме «Достучаться до небес».  
Слава больше не звонил по домашнему номеру Артёма. А через неделю получил первую посылку.  
Слава вдохнул ещё духов и посмотрел в кастрюлю: там плавали два потемневших неровных комка.   
«Лёгкие», — подумал Слава и подавил желание отпить из флакона. Интересно, от этого умирают корчатся в судорогах мучатся болью в животе орут от разъедающей внутренности остроты хотя алкаши вроде вливают в себя и — ничего, что за глупости лезут в голову?..  
Он взял в руки сложенный лист и развернул. Там было написано всего одно слово: «Дыши».  
Слава порезал лёгкие на мелкие кусочки. И выкинул.  
Вскоре он незапланированно явился на почту: отдал задолженность за коммунальные услуги. Под паркетом в углу больше не было денег.  
В среду он не пошёл на работу: ждал посылку. Он так нервничал, что уронил флакон, который вертел в руках. Духи пролились на диван. Пряно-цветочный запах наполнил комнату.   
После обеда раздался звонок в дверь. Слава одёрнул футболку, сунул за щёку леденец. Открыл дверь. За порогом стоял он. Слава взял из его рук _тринадцатую_ посылку, сказал:  
— Проходи.  
Пока он вскрывал ящик, — подумать только, даже с сургучной печатью! — слушал звуки из коридора. Шорох куртки, глухой стук каблуков. На крышке даже был адрес. Бумага пахла духами, а может и нет сейчас тут всё ими воняет аж голова болит вот же чёрт проветривай не проветривай один хрен. Из коридора послышался стук шагов. Слава пихнул кусок жира в кастрюлю, включил огонь.  
— Давно не виделись, — сказал, повернувшись к мужчине в дверях.  
В ответ — только кивок.  
Слава достал коробку монпансье, сунул в рот леденец, предложил тоже кивком. Получил отказ.   
— Ремонт хотел сделать, — поделился Слава, ткнув пальцем в потолок. — Но что-то передумал. Лучше продам квартиру. Теперь-то мой адрес никому не нужен — можно с ней расстаться.  
Тишина.  
Слава закинул в рот ещё одну конфету.   
И ещё.  
Закрыл глаза.  
Чутко уловил звук: у кого-то рвотный позыв ну надо же как эти фокусы выделывать так легко а тут на тебе какие мы нежные блюём от запаха жира.   
Топот ног. Плеск. И ещё. Потом звук смываемой воды.  
Слава подошёл к плите и посмотрел в кастрюлю. В жире плавала голова Артёма.  
Слава выключил газ, повернулся.   
Бледный, он стоял в коридоре, смотрел внимательно на него.  
— Ты не думал, что это дико, Антон? — поинтересовался Слава.  
— Дико — это дрочить на своего лучшего друга, — пожал он плечами.  
Его снова скривило.  
— Пошли отсюда, — решил Слава. — А то тебя вывернет на пол.  
Они закрылись в комнате. Пряно-цветочный запах стоял в воздухе, чуть отдавал жиром. Антон шумно сглотнул, сказал:  
— Я его не убивал. То есть, да, это я делал это потом и слал... Но... ему было больно. Он сказал, что его всё достало, что он хочет только побывать в деревне, где бабушка и дедушка жили, чтобы как в детстве. И хочет умереть скорее. Я бы не смог его убить. Я боялся. Но он... сам.  
— И ты решил его разделать и трогательно прислать мне? — Слава плюхнулся на диван. — Получай, Славик, своего любовничка?  
— Нихуя у вас не было! — взвился Антон.  
— И что, это повод расчленять своего брата? — поинтересовался Слава, достал леденец из коробки.  
— Ты же его любил, — усмехнулся Антон. — Пусть он будет с тобой.  
— Да, кстати, я оценил сердце на день рождения. Романтика, все дела. — Он кинул пустую коробочку на стол. — Я был тронут. Правда.  
— Грустно, наверное, получить сердце того, кого любил, только после его смерти, — предположил Антон.   
Сожаления на его лице не было.  
— Грустно, Антон, — это получить его сердце по почте. — Слава покачал головой.   
Антон подошёл к нему. Ногами прижался к его коленям. Слава посмотрел на него снизу вверх.   
— Тебе не нравится? — спросил Антон. — Я делал это ради тебя, а тебе, — он скривился, — не нравится?  
— Обидно? — вскинул брови Слава.  
Антон резко наклонился, схватил его за ворот футболки, зло рыкнул:  
— Мудак.  
Его пальцы дрожали. Он поставил левое колено на диван, потом — правое, уселся на Славу. Его пальцы перебрались выше, на шею, сжались на по-зимнему бледной коже. Слава только откинул голову назад, расслабился.  
— Не боишься, что я тебя убью? — прошипел Антон.  
Слава только улыбнулся, мол, делай что хочешь хоть расчлени меня как своего брата или нет лучше живым отрезай по куску вари заливай жиром храни в холодильнике хоть вечность или шли по почте кому-то возможно себе возможно уже мёртвому брату посылки в никуда ещё романтичнее чем сердце на день рождения, да, делай, что хочешь.  
Антон не отпустил руку, прижался к Славе крепче, потёрся бёдрами о него, вздохнул шумно. Щекой потёрся о его щёку.  
Он ёрзал на коленях, словно подросток, который ещё толком не смыслит во «взрослых играх», который затыкал уши, когда мальчишки постарше рассказывали о своих подвигах. Он то сжимал пальцы на шее сильнее, то расслаблял, смотрел в глаза Славы и, казалось, чего-то ждал. То ли того, что Слава его оттолкнёт, то ли ещё чего-то.   
Слава чувствовал, что Антонов член недвусмысленно упирается в его живот. И знал, что Антон задницей чувствует, что Славе происходящее тоже по душе.   
Одной рукой Антон продолжал держать Славу за шею, приятно сдавливая ребристую трахею, другую спустил вниз, чуть приподнялся, расстегнул ширинку на Славиных джинсах, нервно приспустил свои, едва не запутавшись в них, оставшихся сбившимся комом между их телами. Сжал пальцы на горле сильнее, смотрел в Славины глаза, другой рукой помог себе внизу. Выгнулся.  
Слава закрыл глаза. От пряно-цветочного запаха — или от нехватки кислорода — кружилась голова. Антон двинулся. Вверх-вниз. Тесно. Болезненно. Пальцы грубо гладили шею. Антон дышал в его губы, но не касался их.  
Вверх-вниз. Рывками. Грубая ткань мешалась, тёрлась о кожу. А Антон такой горячий такой близкий здесь-здесь-здесь слишком здесь и двигается и дышит и душит и…  
Слава не выдержал: слабыми руками вцепился в Антонову спину, вжал пальцы в его лопатки через ткань рубашки. Должно быть, болезненно. Антон застонал ему в губы, задвигался быстрее и резче.  
Вверх-вниз.   
Пряно-цветочно.  
А потом сжал рукой Славину шею ещё крепче, будто хотел соединить указательный и большой пальцы у него под затылком, а сам выгнулся, рухнул на него, сжимая коленями бока.   
Перед глазами у Славы стало ярко, а потом темно. Хватка на шее ослабла. Антон не двигался.  
— Помнишь, как мы познакомились? — хрипло, еле слышно спросил Слава, губами почти касаясь Антонова уха. — В лагере?.. Ты был с братом. А ещё над тобой смеялись. — Он раскашлялся и продолжил: — И Артём говорил: сам разберёшься, херня дело. А я не выдержал, как дал в рожу уроду, который к тебе особо рьяно лез. А он мне зуб выбил… — Он провёл языком по зубам, будто удивляясь, что теперь все на месте. — Я тогда о брате мечтал, Артёму жуть как завидовал. — Слава улыбнулся в Антоновы волосы.  
Тот попытался отстраниться, но Слава не пустил, прижал к себе сильнее.  
— Слава...  
— А помнишь, как я тебе звонил? Говорил: позови Артёма. А ты мне: его нет. А я знал, что его не будет. Я представлял, как ты бежишь к трубке. Такой трогательный и радостный. И с тобой можно было говорить и говорить, пока Артёма с его бравадой не было поблизости.  
— Я… — Антон вновь попытался вырваться, но Слава вцепился ему в спину уже до боли. И его, и своей.  
— Артём так мало о тебе писал, — пожаловался он. — А я всё ждал хоть строчку, хоть о том, как ты его достал.  
Антон перестал вырываться, затих.  
— Помнишь тот Новый год вместе? Ты всё подслушивал, и Артём бесился. А я был до безумия счастливым. И потом мы сидели рядом, коленка к коленке. И от тебя пахло чем-то сладким. И ты улыбался.  
Слава почувствовал, что плечи Антона затряслись, чуть ослабил объятия, но тот больше не старался отодвинуться.  
— А помнишь, когда умерла моя мама, ты мне позвонил? Я сказал: всё в порядке, держусь, всё в порядке… И ты заплакал.  
— Слава… — Голос Антона дрожал рыданиями.  
— Знаешь, а я ведь только тогда по-настоящему понял, что люблю тебя. — Слава улыбнулся. — И причём давно люблю. Так глупо и странно.   
Он погладил Антона по спине. Тот трясся в его руках.   
— Я тебя любил, но я думал… — Он подавился словами или слезами. — Думал, ты любишь моего брата.  
Слава потёрся щекой о мокрую щёку Антона.  
— Он мне так сказал.  
Слава не удивился: Артём всегда любил младшего брата, не удивительно, что он не хотел его вмешивать во всякие гомосексуальные фантазии своего друга.  
Антон успокоился. Перестал дёргаться, чуть отклонился. Слава посмотрел в его покрасневшие глаза, мазнул взглядом по криво улыбающимся губам. Антон слез наконец со Славиных коленей, стянул джинсы и трусы до конца. Остался стоять, — дрожали у него ноги или показалось? — чуть помолчав, сказал:  
— Я бы не решился никогда такое сделать. — Он смотрел в пол. — Я терпеть не могу даже на тушки в магазинах смотреть. А Артём сказал: ты же мой брат, ты же меня любишь, ты же любишь Славу, ты отправишь ему прощальный подарок. Он объяснял, что я должен делать, а я затыкал уши, но стоило опустить руки, и он снова говорил. А мы были в том доме вдвоём. И я не мог сбежать и оставить его. Я не мог позвонить родителям — предать его. Он всё говорил и говорил. И я видел: ему больно. И я не мог ему не обещать всё что угодно… А потом он себя убил. Выпил ударную дозу лекарств… — Голос дрогнул, но Антон усилием воли его выровнял. — Я не мог не сделать то, что обещал. Вспомнил, что говорил Артём, вспомнил, как мы смотрели, как дед потрошит кабана, вспомнил, как бабушка говорила: жир не пропускает кислород, оттого мясо в жире не портится, храни сколько хочешь. Раньше зимой она слала нам по почте колбасу как раз таким образом.  
Слава смотрел, как по Антоновой ляжке стекает белёсая, как плавящийся жир, капля.  
— Я побоялся писать тебе письмо. Я, наверное, надеялся, что ты сам всё поймёшь. Или что ты наплюёшь на всё это. Или решишь, что это мой брат с ума сошёл и при смерти кого-то расчленил. А может, уповал на то, что сорвёшься с места, приедешь в село и придёшь на почту, чтобы спросить, почему нет точного адреса. А там буду я: я ведь устроился подрабатывать туда, когда почтальонша сломала бедро. И я бы тебе сказал, что в селе уже так мало людей и так быстро становится ещё меньше, что улицы не имеют значения, а номера домов никто и не знает. В ходу только фамилии.   
— А если бы я пошёл в милицию со всем этим суповым набором? — серьёзно спросил Слава.  
— Не пошёл бы, — покачал головой Антон. — Фамилию-то ты знаешь. И адрес. Ты бы из-за нас не пошёл… — Он помолчал, а потом всё же спросил: — Ты знал, что это я?  
— Я думал, что это всё же твой брат, — признался Слава. — Ты так боялся всего такого… мерзкого. Тебя вон от запаха жира рвёт. Не думал, что ты на такое способен.  
— Я тоже. — Антон чихнул.  
— Иди в ванную. Я пока проветрю.  
Антон закивал, сжал в пальцах джинсы и трусы, словно цепляясь за них, но не сдвинулся с места.  
— А как ты думаешь, зачем Артём попросил меня об этом? — спросил он. — Так тебя ненавидел, потому что думал, что ты в него влюблён? И потому решил над тобой поиздеваться?  
— Да, — помедлив, кивнул Слава, — так всё, должно быть, и было.  
Когда Антон скрылся в ванной, Слава открыл все окна настежь. Поставил кастрюлю с головой в холодильник.   
«Да, он меня и вправду ненавидел, — подумал он, слушая приглушённый шум воды. — За то, что я люблю не его, а его брата».  
Вскоре в квартире стало тихо. Открылась дверь ванной. Антон был голым.  
— Уже почти не пахнет, — сказал он, подойдя к Славе, погладил красные следы от своих пальцев на его шее.  
Слава обнял его. На этот раз не болезненно — абсолютно нежно.   
«И Антона тоже ненавидел, — подумал он. — За то, что он любил меня в ответ».  
И медленно, обстоятельно поцеловал Антона в губы, не сводя взгляда с закрытого холодильника.  
«Спасибо за месть».


End file.
